


Stars

by sescudos



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, menção a estupro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sescudos/pseuds/sescudos
Summary: Eles não tinham nada a perder.
Relationships: Javert & Éponine Thénardier, Javert/Éponine Thénardier





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi a muitos anos, quando assisti o filme pela primeira vez.

Já não consigo contar quantas vezes saí no meio da noite para olhar as estrelas. Elas me lembram ele e embora doa como o inferno, é um vicio que não posso ignorar. Ao virar uma esquina que dá acesso a ponte me deparo com um oficial (mesmo que esteja com a roupa mal arrumada, o que não é comum) e decido me esconder em uma minúscula rua até que ele passe. Eles não são confiáveis, ainda mais quando se trata de mulheres sozinhas no meio da madrugada.  
Porém ele se demora, bem no meio da ponte, sem avançar ou recuar. Coloco minha cabeça poucos centímetros além da parede para olhá-lo e ele está lá, encarando o rio. Estou quase me irritando e indo embora, mesmo que tenha que passar por ele, afinal ele parece estar hipnotizado, quando ele começa a cantar. Um arrepio passa pelo meu corpo quando percebo que conheço a música que, inicialmente sussurrada, toma corpo. Era a história de um prisioneiro e quem o perseguia, uma canção que não deveria ser cantada a uma criança como foi cantada a mim durante minha infância.  
E quando ele canta “estrelas em suas multidões” não resisto e canto junto, ainda escondida. Vejo que ele percebe uma voz diferente em sua música, procura em seus lados mas não me vê. A conexão entre nossas vozes me assombra e o reconhecimento é certo: aquele era o famoso Javert. Mesmo o espanto que sua identidade me causa não me faz parar de cantar e sua parceira desconhecida também não o impede de continuar. A música acaba tão subitamente quanto começou, ele ainda procura por mim mais uma vez antes de seguir seu caminho em direção oposta a mim.  
Foi uma experiência tão gigante que não me movo. Sinto um misto de coisas e queria muito que ele tivesse me visto, embora não soubesse o que isso desencadearia. E quando estou ainda muito parada no mesmo lugar ouço vozes se avolumando conforme se aproximam. Congelo e torço para que a escuridão me esconda mas não é o que acontece. São outros oficiais, devidamente arrumados dessa vez, e minha desconfiança em relação a eles estava correta. Quando me veem, todos caminham rapidamente em minha direção e tentam me levar embora. Só Deus sabe o que acontecerá comigo se eu simplesmente deixar então grito o mais alto que meus pulmões me permitem, esperneio, tento evitar suas mãos apalpando-me já por debaixo do tecido velho de meu vestido mas eles são muitos. Conseguem me levar por alguns metros fora da rua em que estava escondida.  
“Ela está dando trabalho demais. Talvez seja melhor nessa rua mesmo.”  
Ouço risadas e a náusea toma conta do meu corpo. Talvez seja assim que tudo isso termine.  
Estou pronta para me render e parar de gritar quando uma forte voz ressoa pela rua em que estávamos e por muitas outras:  
“O que é isso?”  
Sinto um puxão no braço e no segundo seguinte estou sendo protegida por um uniforme também, mas dessa vez muito surrado.  
“Vamos, Javert, queremos nos divertir e a moça estava sozinha no meio da rua a essa hora.”  
Eles tentam se aproximar mas Javert dá um passo para trás me levando junto. Estou trêmula e me agarro a seu corpo e suas roupas. Os outros guardas ainda tentam me pegar, chegam a jogar dinheiro em minha direção, e começo a perceber que talvez nem Javert poderia me proteger.  
“Ela é minha! Saiam daqui!”  
Engasgo com suas palavras. Vejo-o tirar a arma do bolso e já prevejo nossa morte. Mas segundos depois ouço passos acelerados se afastando.

O silêncio reina novamente quando eles estão longe o suficiente. Javert guarda a arma e tenta de afastar mas ainda estou me prendendo a ele. Ele então puxa meu rosto para a fraca luz da lua e das estrelas e me beija.  
O medo, a incerteza, o amor não correspondido que sinto por outro e o frio me fazem chorar. Novamente ele me olha e sei naquele momento que me conhece.  
“Éponine.”  
“Você sabe quem sou.”  
“Ora, sendo filha de quem é, óbvio que eu saberia.” Ele ri mas respira fundo. “Não deveria estar na rua essa hora. Não é seguro.”  
“Já não me importo.”  
Solto-o e me distancio alguns passos. “Foi você quem cantou comigo.”  
Sorrio e decido sair dali. Sequer tenho palavras para explicar tudo que aconteceu, ou para agradecer.  
Obrigo meus passos a acelerarem para chegar logo em casa mas quando estou na metade do caminho consigo ouvir alguém atrás de mim. “Menina!”  
Olho para trás e lá está ele de novo. Javert chega perto e penetra meu olhar com o seu. “Eu não moro longe, sabe.”  
Eu não sabia isso naquele momento mas segui-lo mudaria nossas vidas. Na verdade, até pouparia elas.


End file.
